pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Charlie the Penguin/The Charlie Files
I've kept you guys waiting long enough... here it is! :D -Charlie Prologue "Honey, I gotta be honest with you. I'm kind of freaking out here." I wasn't kidding. Here I was, standing with my wife McKenzie, waiting for our egg to finally hatch! With me was my father Helmet, my mother Paige, my rainbow puffle and best friend Wingman, and my faithful robot assistant Gizmo. McKenzie had laid the egg just one month ago, but what a quick month it had been! The egg was sitting in its little pillow, which I had set on the kitchen table. I stood in front of it, with Dad and McKenzie on either sides of me. Mom stood next to Dad, holding his flipper. Gizmo stood at the opposite end of the table, prepared to clean up the mess that would soon follow while Wingman sat on the table, curiously inspecting the egg. He had never seen one before until McKenzie first laid hers, and he had been super intrigued by it lately. Now, the time had finally come. But of course, being the worry-wart that I am, I was freaking out on the inside. "I am too," McKenzie replied, squeezing my flipper. "But we've known this day was coming, and now it's here. We just have to be brave." I've always been fond of my wife's confidence. She could put a positive spin on almost any situation. I knew she was just as scared as I was, but she was being brave, and I knew I needed to be too. "Would you look at that," exclaimed Dad. "I can see the head through the shell. It's moving!" Mom's squinted. "How in the h**l could you see through that?!" she asked. Dad chuckled. After a few short minutes, the egg began to wobble violently. "This is it," I said quietly, squeezing McKenzie's flipper tighter. We heard a faint "Peep!" and... Chapter 1: A Supporting Cast Woah, hold up. I'm getting ahead of myself! Here, let allow me to introduce myself before we go any further. Ahem! My name is Charles. Charles James Baker. My friends call me Charlie for short, despite the fact that Charlie has the exact same amount of letters as Charles. I am a rather short-for-my-age Arctic White penguin living here on the island of CP (Club Penguin). Me and pretty much everyone else in the room right now are part of a secret agency known as the PSA (Pixie's Secret Agency, named after Pixie, our director). I joined by accident one day when I was mistaken for a criminal and captured by PSA agents. I was proven innocent, but my honesty earned me a spot in the agency. Everyone is always asking me were I came from. Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you. Every story has a beginning, and in a lot of ways, this is mine. It was a warm summer day, the day after I was born. So it's kind of odd that I was found alone in front of the Penguin Isle lighthouse. I was found by a member of the EPF, who took me to the Pet Shop. The Pet Shop is where I quickly discovered my love for puffles. I have always adored the fuzzy little creatures, and that's how Mom first found me. I had a tough time in the Pet Shop. I was bullied by diva pookies and the other ones never seemed to notice me. Then there where the pookie abusers. Gawd, I hate those guys. They'll casually stroll into the Pet Shop and get out a baseball bat. One even fed me to an "uppie", which is pookie speak for dog. (Don't ask how I ever got out)! One day, after I had watched in horror as the pookie abusers abducted an innocent pookie, I panicked. One spotted me, and I quickly hid in the puffle cage where they couldn't find me. Later, Paige found me playing with the puffles. She put up "found" signs but no one ever came to get me. Helmet convinced her to keep me, and so they became my parents. Ever since the day mom found me, I've had this strange hat. It looks like a party hat, but it was light and dark shades of periwinkle. When I was a just a pookie, it fit me perfectly. Now that I've grown older, it's pretty small on me and tilts on one side of my head. Why have I held onto it for so long? I felt a strange connection with it. When I was five years old, Mom gave me personal puffle care training. Only six months later I graduated, and she took me up to the Cloud Forest to adopt my own rainbow puffle, whom I named Wingman. I met McKenzie when I saved her from abduction by a member of the RPF, a rebel agency, sworn enemy of the PSA. The rest is history, we saw each other more and more until I finally proposed to her. Gizmo, I built him shortly after I joined the PSA. I used an old high-tech PSA mission suit, with a few extra parts and servo motors. It sure is great to know they have my back, because I've found myself in the middle of some pretty serious situations before. This is the story of one of my biggest adventures ever, and it all started with the birth of my daughter. Chapter 2: The Birth Presently, we heard tapping from inside the egg shell. The baby penguin inside chirped softly and started crying as it tried to break out of its egg. I watched in astonishment as the baby penguin pecked a small hole in the front of the egg. A tiny beak came through as the baby penguin continued to cry. The opening and closing of the break cracked more of the shell around it, making the hole bigger. I turned to McKenzie, small tears forming in her eyes. For the first time that day, I cracked a smile. The baby penguin finally created a hole big enough to fit through, and it squeezed itself out and onto the pillow. It was red from head to toe from egg juices, and I could tell it was wet and cold. "Waaaaah!" she cried, gasping for her first breaths of air. Gizmo put on a pair of soft gloves and slowly picked it up. "It's a girl!" he exclaimed. He brought her over to the sink and washed her off. The moment I saw her bright yellow feathers for the first time, words can't even describe how happy I felt. "So, guys," Mom said, smiling. "You picked out a name?" "Yes," McKenzie replied, beaming. "Grace." Gizmo wrapped Grace in a soft towel and carried her over to us. I let McKenzie hold her first. "I bet Dog's gonna love her name," Mom chuckled. Dogkid was a friend of mine. She went by Dog, but her real name was Gracie. McKenzie let me hold our daughter. Let me tell you, there is no better feeling in than looking down at your baby and knowing that you brought it into this world. Grace, who had quieted down by now, let out a big yawn and snuggled in her blanket. Suddenly, Mom and Dad's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I asked . They spoke at the same time. "We're grandparents now." I smirked. "You practiced that, didn't you?" "Maybe." Chapter 3: Back to Work Using my jetpack, I flew over to the forest. I made sure no one was looking, then pushed down on a large stone. A small speaker popped out. "It's me," I said into it. An elevator door opened in a nearby tree, which I took down 200 feet to the PSA secret HQ. "Sorry I'm late," I said, walking through the doors. "It's fine," Pixie replied, typing on her computer. "you had a good reason." "Charlie!" Gary called from his lab. "Where have you been for the past few months?!" Gary was Pixie's husband, an inventor/scientist. "He's been gone, remember?" said Pixie. "Where?" asked Gary. "Uh, home? My daughter was born!" I said. "Bother!" said Gary. "My amnesia-tron must've malfunctioned!" I laughed and sat down at my desk. Wingman curled up in his little puffle bed and fell asleep while I typed up a few suspect reports. Gizmo went to his charging station. I was typing a report on one of the PSA's most dangerous and mysterious advisories. The only name we knew him by was Douglas. Douglas had appeared a while back as a shady masked figure who constantly referred to me as "Son". It was later revealed that he was in fact my real father. This is kind of heavy, but I'm going to let it all go. I was not originally a penguin. Douglas lives on an island known as Blisk. Blisk is home to not only raging dragons, but powerful gems with many amazing super powers. One day, Douglas built a snow sculpture of a newborn penguin. Using a powerful gem known as the Snowstone, he turned the sculpture into a real newborn penguin, me. The Snowstone can do truly amazing things, like bringing snow to life, and having the power to create anything out of snow in half a second. The only downside is, 1% of your creations might not turn out the way you want it to. I was one of those. Douglas saw that I had no future doing his evil bidding, so he exiled me to Club Penguin, where I was later found in front of the lighthouse. A year earlier, Douglas returned to try to turn me evil with new technology he had came across, but we managed to defeat him and we hadn't heard from him since. What makes Douglas an even bigger threat is his super powers. No one knows how he got them, or where. He has super speed, strength, flight, and can shoot powerful energy charges from his flipper. I finished the report with the sentence, "Must be avoided at all costs." Chapter 4: The Breakroom With my work finished, I waddled into the Coffee Break Room to relax for a while. Halo and my good friend Tra were already in there. "Sup Charlie," Tra said as I sat down. "Oh, I got this letter, it says it's for you." He handed me an envelope. It had smudges and a few tears around the edges, and it was only held shut with a puffle-shaped sticker. I peeled it off and took out the note. My Dearest Son, I believe that we have some unsettled business. Come meet me over by the Ski Hill tonight so we can chat. There is much you should know. ''-Dad'' "Odd," I said aloud. "why would Dad want to meet with me on the Ski Hill when I see him every day?" "Dad never talks with people in private. Are you sure that letter is meant for you?" Halo asked. "You have a point," I replied. "I'll go ask him." I waddled out of the Coffee Break Room and over to Dad's desk. He had freetime, so he was drawing another picture of him and Mom. "Sup Charlie," he greeted me. "Need something?" "Yeah, actually," I replied. "See, I got this strange no-" "Hold that thought," Dad said. "It just needs one... finishing touch... and VOILÁ! All done. What do you think?" he asked, turning his computer my way. It was a picture of him standing on top of a drunken Mom, teasing her with her favorite food- an o-berry. I tried not to let my mouth hang open. "It's... uh... great," I said. "Well, I'm gonna head over to the Coffee Break Room," Dad said, getting up from his desk. "Let's go and you can tell me what you were gonna ask." "Okay," I said. "You see, I found thi-" "Quitting time!" Pixie called, getting up from her desk. "We'll be sure to call you if there's any emergencies." "I've gotta go, tell me quick," said Dad. "Well, it's kind of a long story," I replied. "Then tell me tonight, I'm on a super tight schedule. Sorry, Charlie!" he quickly ran into the elevator. "Yeah, uh.. see you tonight..." I said as the PSA's lights went off. Chapter 5: A Tense Meeting I stood atop the Ski Hill, impatiently wating for Dad to come. It was cold out so I put on a sweater. Wingman waited with me, sitting on my shoulder. I could tell he was just a bored as I was. I scratched his head. "Well, Son, long time no see." I spun around, startled. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Douglas! Wingman yelped and hid in my hood. I stood there, frozen as a Frost Bite. "Didn't I ever teach you, boy?" Douglas said, walking forward. "It's not nice to stare at people." "Where have you been?!" I asked. Douglas smirked. "Planning," he replied. "for our next meeting." "Wait," I asked. "YOU wrote the letter?!" "Who do you think wrote it?" Douglas chuckled. "That idiot who adopted yo-" "He's not an idiot," I snapped. "he's more of a father to me then you'll ever be." "Hmph," said Douglas. " I suppose you'd say the same about your little friend right here?" He grabbed Wingman from my hoodie. Wingman let out a cry of fright. "HEY!" I shouted. "GET YOUR DIRTY FLIPPERS OFF OF HIM!" I ran at him without giving it a second thought. Douglas held out his flipper. A green power charge erupted from it, knocking me back. He tossed Wingman at me, who landed on my stomach. Wingman worriedly inspected me to make sure I was okay. "Bad move," Douglas said mockingly. "Just when I was starting to warm up to you again." I couldn't answer, the power charge had paralized me. "This could've been a friendly chat, Charles, father-and-son. Why must you always be so negative?" There was a police siren, and everything went from blury to black. * * * * * * "Ugh.... where am I?" "You're in the hospital, Sweetie." I slowly opened my eyes. McKenzie stood beside my hospital bed, along with Wingman, Grace, and Gizmo. "What happened?" I asked weekly. "Someone attacked you," Gizmo explained, handing me a newspaper. The headline read, "Hit-and-Run Situation, EPF Baffled". "That's not what happened," I said, confused. "It's not?" asked McKenzie. I sighed and told her everything. Chapter 6: Lucy Returns One of my co-workers and friends is Locy, a teenaged "party girl". She has a sister named Lucy who used to live here but moved to a far off island known as Blisk. No one has seen her since. A few weeks after I got out of the hospital (no major injuries, just a sprained flipper) I learned that Lucy was finally coming back to Penguin Isle. The entire PSA gathered on the beach for her return. Locy had put together a welcome party. "Uh, Charlie?" Rookie asked me. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure," I said. "you can ask me anything." Rookie is my best friend, I met him when I first joined the PSA. He is somewhat clumsy much to the annoyance of other agents, but I felt bad for the guy so I took him under my wing. "How do you know when you've found your true love?" Rookie asked. I was kind of unprepared for that kind of question. "Well," I said. "when I first met McKenzie, I didn't immediately fall in love with her, it was more of just a crush. It wasn't until we had gone on about two or three dates that we actually started considering ourselves 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Why?" Rookie hesitated. "I think I might have a crush on Locy." I tried to look surprised. "Really?" I asked. It had been kind of obvious, as Rookie always acted really nice around her and even asked her out a few times, only to get shot down. Locy made it pretty clear that she wasn't interested. Before I could answer Rookie's question, everyone ran over to the shore. "There she is!" shouted Hunter, another PSA agent. We all looked, and on the horizon we saw a small boat. Only, it didn't look like it was happily on its way home, it was speeding around like the world was ending. And it was coming in fast. Chapter 7: Dragon Attack "LOOK OUT!" Lucy shouted. We all dove out of the way as her speedboat ran aground. Lucy hopped out. "What's wrong?!" asked Locy. "Sorry about that," Lucy replied. "but look! They followed me from Blisk!" We all looked up. Two large dragons approached us from above. Wingman shrieked and hid behind me. One was silver with green streaks across its back. The other was a tiny bit bigger, it was red all over except for it's tail, which was blue. "Deck for cover!" Gary shouted. Just then, a large UFO appeared. It wasn't any ordinary UFO however. No, this UFO was made out of... donuts?! It fired six shots at the dragons, which came crashing down. The UFO landed, and out hopped Donutella. Donutella is a friend of the PSA. She's from a planet where everything is made out of donuts (man, I've got to go there some time), including the people themselves. "That was awesome!" Rookie shouted. "Don't thank me yet!" replied Donutella. The silver dragon lunged at us. "Pluffy, now!" Helmet yelled. Pluffy, Helmet's purple puffle scurried over. A propeller popped out of his baseball cap. He flew up and towards one of the dragon's eyes. The dragon got annoyed and tried to fly away, but Pluffy continued to distract him, giving us the chance to make a move. "Dad, catch!" I threw Dad his o berry cannon (I wasn't quite sure how to use it). Dad caught it and shot an o berry. Right at that moment, the dragon opened its mouth to try and kill Pluffy. The second the berry landed on his tongue, he snapped it shut and began to fly around frantically. Dragons are allergic to o berries. It flew off into the distance uncontrollably and exploded. Locy and Lucy gasped. "Never seen a dragon do that before," said Locy. The other dragon, angry, prepared to spit a fireball at us. I cringed, when Wingman suddenly jumped in front of me! The fireball bounced off of his helmet, and back at the dragon, who caught fire and fell into the sea. I stood there, frozen in shock. I looked over at Wingman, who was just causally licking himself. Chapter 8: A Turn for the Worse By the next day, Me, Dad, Pluffy, and Wingman were all over the news. Headline of The Penguin Times: Island is Saved... By Puffles?! The following was a story about how Pluffy and Wingman helped in "getting rid of" the dragons, and how a puffle had never been recorded heroically saving their masters before. Me and Mom were in Gary's lab, trying to figure out if there was something Wingman and Pluffy had that a regular puffle didn't. "So, have you... uh... found anything yet?" I asked. Pluffy was sitting in an x-ray chamber. "He has a bigger heart than most puffles," said Gary. "Awww," said Mom. "No, I mean literally," said Gary, showing her the x-ray. "Oh," said Mom, cringing. "Okay, put that away, I don't need to be seeing that." "Hmmm.... aha!" said Gary. "I found the one thing that Wingman and Pluffy have in common. "Squeak?" asked Wingman, sitting on my shoulder. "That's right, Buddy," I chuckled. "Wingman and Pluffy both have a special gene that allows them to react quickly when they feel that their masters are in danger," Gary explained. "That's... that's incredible!" I exclaimed. "Why do only Wingman and Pluffy seem to have it though?" "That," said Gary. "I don't know." That night, after I had gone home, I sat at my work desk, checking my emails. McKenzie sat at the kitchen table behind me, reading a magazine. "Still just a bunch of junk mail, Honey?" she asked. "Yeah," I replied, drearily. "Wait a minute..." I spotted a new email, labeled "Callout". Curious, I clicked on it. Son, I was appalled to learn that two dragons from Blisk were shot down by you and your little friends. We could've been a great big family together, you and I. But every encounter we've ever had has resulted in anger and chaos. If you need me, I'll be on Blisk. There, we will talk things out for real. No interruptions. No distractions. Just one last father-son chat. Be there. It's you or Penguin Isle, take your pick. -Dad "You okay, Honey?" McKenzie asked, looking up from her magazine. I just sat there, frozen in shock. "I gotta go to Blisk." * * * * * * "Sorry Charlie," said Lucy. "but my speedboat's being repared. Rockhopper's about to leave the island though, you could ask him to drop you off." Rockhopper was a friendly(?) pirate who lived on a far off island. He came back to Club Penguin for a visit every few months. I looked over towards the lighthouse. Rockhopper's ship, the Migrator, was docked right next to it. The Migrator was known for being very poorly built and dirty. "No, thanks, I'll just find another way." Suddenly, I felt something grab my foot. "GAH!" I yelled. I looked down to see Grace, crawling! McKenzie ran over. "They grow up so fast, now don't they?" Chapter 9: On to Blisk I waddled into Gary's lab. He was conducting a test on Pluffy with Dad. "Hey, Charlie," Dad greeted. "Okay," said Gary. "this won't hurt a bit." He pulled out a taser and prepared to strike Pluffy with it. "What?!" Dad asked. "What's that supposed to accomplish?!" "If he isn't harmed, then we'll know that he is immune to electric currents," explained Gary. "Wait!" shouted Dad as Gary pulled the trigger. I watched as the electric surge soared toward Pluffy. It hit him and... nothing happened. "Success!" Gary declared. "My hypothesis was correct!" "What hypothesis?" asked Pluffy. We all stared at him. "Did he just talk...?!" I asked. "Gary, what did you do to him?!" Dad asked. "Wait, you can understand me?!" asked Pluffy. "AAAAAHHH!!!" "Okay, that's creepy," I said. "Anyways, Gary, is my jetpack ready?" "Yeah," said Gary, handing it back to me. "I made a few modifications and added two mini rockets on either side. You should be able to get to Blisk and back easy." "Thanks!" I said. "How come I don't get a jetpack? All I have is this stupid propellor!" Pluffy complained. "Come on, I thought you loved your propellor!" Dad replied. "I'm just gonna go..." I said, slipping out the door. "Thanks Gary." Chapter 10: Douglas' Mansion Later that day, the PSA gathered on the beach to see me off. McKenzie squeezed me tight. "Just... please make it back in one piece," she whispered. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I'll be just fine." "Well," she said. "here's the Snowstone. You may need it." She handed the Snowstone to me, which I put under my hat. "Ready to go, Buddy?" I asked Wingman. Wingman didn't move, instead he sat there quivering. "It's okay, Wingman," I said. "You'll be okay." Wingman took a deep breath and hopped up on my shoulder. I ignited my jetpack and took off. "Bye everyone!" I called. "Eh bah bah Dada!" Grace giggled. One half an hour later, I touched down on Blisk. "Phew!" I said. "I thought for sure I was gonna run into a dragon!" Wingman squeaked in agreement. The sun was slowly setting. I could tell I didn't have much time. "Hello?!" I called. "Douglas!" Presently, I heard a whimpering. I looked behind me to see A DRAGON! I jumped in surprise. Wingman yelped and hid under his helmet. The dragon didn't look furocious, however. He looked... scared. I stepped closer and saw a strange collar around it's thin neck. I had a hunch this was Douglas' doing. "Poor guy," I whispered. The dragon's collar suddenly flashed, shocking him. "GET BACK TO WORK!" it shouted in a voice very similar to Douglas'. The dragon let out a cry of pain and flew off northward. I put Wingman on my shoulder and ran after it. After about ten yards, I came to a large field. Up on a hill sat a mansion. And it wasn't just any mansion, it was Douglas'. He had used the shock collars to get the dragons to construct it for him. My eyes narrowed. I ran up the hill and to the front doors. The dragons saw me and flew away, which seemed odd. "Douglas has made them scared of penguins!" I remarked. I kneeled down by the mansion's front doors, and Wingman hopped off. I pulled the Snowstone out of my hat. "Come on, Buddy," I said to Wingman. "this ends now." Chapter 11: Confrontational I creaked open the doors of the mansion. Wingman hid behind me. "It's okay, Buddy," I told him, though I wasn't so sure. A few bats flew out of the mansion. I paid no notice, but Wingman squeaked in fright. I sighed. "Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him along" I thought to myself. I felt bad that I basically had dragged him into coming with me. But the truth was, I hadn't counted on the whole journey being so frightening. I scratched Wingman on the head. He purred a little. I decided he could wait outside, since the dragons were scared to death of us anyway. "Stay right here," I told him. "If I'm not out in half an hour..." Wingman made a worried face. I kneeled down to comfort him. "Don't worry," I said. "I'll be alright." I gave my puffle a big hug, and walked into the mansion. It had a nice interior, with nicely decorated walls and marble statues of Club Penguin's founding fathers. I wondered how Wingman would ever survive on his own if I didn't make it out alive. I decided not to think about that and drew out my sword. There was a small rumble from the ground. A shadow raced down the hallway at top speed. I jumped back. It was Douglas. "I knew you'd be here," he said. I couldn't believe that this was my father standing before me. He truly was a monster. I kept telling myself that while he was my creator, he would never be my true father. That, however made me wonder, "I'm just a creation of snow. I exist about as much as a robot. Am I even really alive?" Then I told myself, "Yes, I am alive. I am a living, breathing creature, and while I didn't start out that way, I truly am a penguin, and CP is where I truly belong." Suddenly, my hat levatated and hovered above my head. The Snowstone, which I had under it, was pulled towards my father. I gasped. My father laughed maniacally as he took the Snowstone in his flippers, and using his super strength, he snapped right in half. "NOOOO!" I cried. Suddenly, an energy surge erupted from the dead Snowstone and went into my father's body. My father had stolen my life force, and now I only had a limited amount of time left. Thoughts of Wingman, McKenzie, Grace, and Gizmo raced through my mind. I broke down on my knees. "You shouldn't have come here, Son," my father chuckled, standing over me. My eyes narrowed. I remembered something that Pixie had once told me: "It's never too late to make a difference." Maybe I was a goner, but if I could defeat my father, I could still make a difference. "You... need to stop referring to me as your son!" I snapped. "To me, you're just some guy named Douglas!" I stood up and held my sword above my head. "Very well then," said Douglas. "We'll do it your way." Chapter 12: The Battle Douglas did a black flip and landed on his feet with a hard thud. The old mansion began to split apart. I watched in astonishment as the walls and floor began to split apart, revealing a large lava pit underneath. The small piece of ground we were standing on became a small platform floating in the lava, as did other large chunks of the floor. Douglas jumped to one. I groaned and tried to go after him, when he held up his flipper. Instead of the usual green energy charge he usually shot at us, a Snowstone blast erupted out of it. I ducked, and the blast took out part of the wall behind me, which sank into the lava. Douglas shot another blast in my direction. I didn't have the chance to duck this time. I closed my eyes tightly- then realized nothing had happened. Suddenly, I understood. The Snowstone would never kill its master, nor would it ever let its spirit do so. Just as I was processing this, Douglas lunged and knocked me over. I landed on my back, but my head dangled over the chunk of floor, right above the lava. My hat stayed on my head thanks to its chin strap, but the very tip of it was singed off. Douglas put his foot on my chest and got ready to push me off. I clenched my eyes shut. I had failed everyone. My friends, my family... and Wingman, who would likely never find his way back home. At least I has tried to make a difference. I had done everything penguinly possible, and that's what mattered. Douglas laughed maniacally. Just as he was about to push me in, something hit him from behind. Douglas yelled in surprise. He tripped over me and fell into the lava. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" he screamed. And just like that, he was gone. I looked over to see what had pushed him in. "Wingman?!" My puffle, who had been scared as heck, had put it all aside and risked his life to save mine. Wingman squeaked happily. I sat up and hugged him weakly. "Thanks, Buddy," I said quietly. Wingman could tell something was wrong. He licked my face. "The Snowstone, it's dead," I groaned. "...and it's what keeps me alive." Wingman's eyes grew huge. Confused, I looked behind me. The lava was bubbling. Suddenly, another Snowstone energy surge erupted from the area in the lava that my father had fallen into and transferred into me. "WOAH!" I yelled in surprised. I looked at my flipper, which was now glowing. Curious, I aimed it at part of the wall. A Snowstone blast shot from it and created a large hole. I gasped. Me and the Snowstone were now one. I was invincible! Wingman squeaked in astonishment. Suddenly, the entire mansion began to shake. The walls spilt apart more. The whole place was coming down. "Come on, Buddy!" I said, grabbing Wingman. With him on my shoulder, I quickly jumped to each floating chunk of the floor, which were now beginning to sink. No sooner had we arrived at the front entrance of the mansion that an explosion occurred, destroying the mansion and throwing me and Wingman far up into the air. Wingman yelped in fright. We landed safely in a nearby lake with a huge splash. We were alright, but rather shaken. I stood up and felt my head, realizing my hat was gone. I looked over to the side of the lake. It had been destroyed by the explosion. I stood up, looking at the burning mansion and let out a sigh of relief. "You thought you could get rid of me THAT EASILY?!" Chapter 13: Life is Hard I quickly spun around. Before me stood a large dragon. It looked somewhat like one of the Mega-Dragons from the Medieval Party, but it was a dark shade of blue, and way taller. It was Douglas. Something mind-boggling suddenly occurred to me. Douglas wasn't even a penguin, he was a shape shifting dragon, like me and Lucy had fought on Blisk once. This was his true form. Dragons were immune to lava, explaining how he had survived. "I see why you were so concerned about those dragons we killed," I muttered. "We could've done big things together, Son!" Douglas yelled. "We could've been ruling not just Penguin Isle, but the ENTIRE WORLD!" "I'M NOT YOUR SON!" I shouted. "I NEVER HAVE BEEN AND I NEVER WILL BE!" Douglas raised his eyebrows, as though he was surprised at my outburst. "Then I'll just have to do something that should've been done a long time ago!" he snarled, before spitting fire at me. I jumped aside. Wingman yelped again and hid behind a bush. Douglas stood up and breathed black smoke at the sky. The clouds above us suddenly grew dark and stormy. Douglas lunged and grabbed me with his claws, and flew me high above the small island, and dangerously close to the lightning. Wingman watched with horror from on the ground as Douglas dropped me. As I hurtled towards the island again, I suddenly had an idea. I created a forceful Snowstone surge pointing directly down. The surge created a large bubble around me, which allowed me to slowly float to the ground. "ARGH!" Douglas cried in anger. Douglas fired another flaming shot at me, which I hit back at him using my sword. Douglas yelled in surprise as the fireball collided with him. Dragons were immune to lava and fire, but not their own. Douglas screamed in pain and flapped his wings helplessly, struggling to stay in the air. "CHARLIE, YOU-" I never got to hear what he was about to say, because at that moment he was completely engulfed in flames. We watched as sailed down into the sea below. The minute he hit the water he exploded, sending small fire charges in all directions. "AARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" was his death cry. I stood up, then moaned. My foot was broken. Wingman came over and used his strong helmet to prop my foot up. "Thanks, Wing," I groaned. I leaned over and picked him up before igniting my jetpack. We slowly flew back to Penguin Isle. Wingman sat on my shoulder. "Y'know, you really saved my life back there," I said. Wingman gently nudged me in reply. I gave him another scratch on the head. I looked ahead to see Penguin Isle far off on the horizon. I smiled. I was finally going back. Back to my family, my friends... Back to where I truly belonged. Chapter 14: Home Again It was late when I finally got home. Wingman had fallen asleep in my arms. "I'm home!" In only a few seconds flat, McKenzie came running over in her pajamas. She hugged me tight. "Oh, I was so worried about you," I heard her whisper. Wingman was exhausted, but he looked up and licked McKenzie on the cheek. In no time, Mom, Dad, and Halo were over. "Charlie!" said Halo. "How was it?" I laughed. "Great, I guess?" "Hey Charles!" said Mom. "Did you bring back his detached flipper?" "Really, Paige?" sighed Helmet. "Oh take a joke, Jim," Mom laughed. Everyone was so happy to see me, I figured I'd show them my powers later. Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, I tiptoed into Grace's room. She was fast asleep in her crib. I stood over her, watching her closely. I would never let anything happen to her. "You know, I was really worried that I'd never see you again," I whispered. Grace smiled in her sleep. I chuckled. I learned something that day. Something important that I'll always remember. Home is where the heart is. The End Category:Blog posts